Recently, a rapid progress has been made in speed-up of processing and lowering of replenishing rate. With the progrss thereof, a problems such as uneven development occurs. There has been known a means for preventing from occurrence of uneven development by accelerating a developing speed using a photographic material with an increased swelling degree. However, it was found that this method resulted in deterioration in drying due to an increase of carried-in water content.
In order to solve uneven development, an addition of various surfactants has been made studied but a sufficient effect has not been achieved. The present inventor has attempted to an addition of a nonionic polyethylene-type surfactant for the purpose of preventing from charging in a photographic material, however, uneven development was not solved in the case when subjected to rapid-processing.